Base stations and other transmitters are increasingly incorporating more radio access technologies. Furthermore, traffic through such base stations and other transmitters is increasing. Accordingly, reducing latency and/or complexity for crest factor reduction (“CFR”) in signals to be transmitted would be desirable and useful.